All's Fair in Love and the Supernatural
by TeenWolfAddict2016
Summary: Kimmy Green never wanted to move back to Beacon Hills. When she gets there, her past comes back and slams into her full force. Her old friend becomes a werewolf, her other friend starts to go crazy, her best friend is afraid to be sen with her in public, and she may be related to a homicidal maniac. This is why she didn't want to come back.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Jeff Davis**

I watch as the trees go by as my mother drives through our old home, Beacon Hills. It's been awhile since I've been in this town. Mother and I left the day a big fire happened. We've lived around ever since. Until last week, I considered Colorada to be my home.

_"Just leave me alone," I told the boy that was following me. I didn't want to be bothered and he was creeping me out._

_"Come on, Kimmy. I just want to hang out," he says. I turned abruptly and pushed him away._

_"I said, LEAVE ME ALONE," I yelled. I could see something flash in his eyes before he grabbed my arms. I was starting to get scared._

_"You're going to shut up, and you're going to listen. Got it, bitch," he asked. I continued to squirm and I_ _managed to get a hand free and I slapped him and ran away. I felt the air leave my lungs as I was tackled to the ground. I felt the tears prick my eyes._

_"Please, stop," I yell. Everyone is gone. I feel him pull my at my skirt and I just close my eyes. My hands ball into fists and I push at his chest. Then, I hear him scream in pain._

_"What the hell did you do to me," he yelled. I opened my eyes and saw some pretty nasty burns on his chest. I just got up and ran. Ran as far as I could._

After mom found out, she packed our bags and decided to move us back to her home town.

"We're here. Welcome home, Kimberly," my mom said as we pulled up to a house. I don't feel at home, I've never felt at home. I just want to go back to Colorado. I want to see my best friend, Beth. I want to be anywhere but here.

"Yeah, home," I say, quietly. I wish my dad was alive. I just know he would be my favorite person. I just hope I can be happy here. Welcome to Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm finally sound my fanfiction on here. I'm going to take it from Season 1 since it would be weird to have someone just abruptly come in when all that Season 3 drama is going on. I'll most likely be caught up by when Teen Wolf Starts back up in January. Okay, read and review, but don't be cruel. This is only my first. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Isaac would always get some love. **

* * *

"I still don't understand why I have to go to school where you work. Why are we even here, this place sounds dangerous. I even heard someone screaming in the woods last night," I explain to my mother. She's sitting there in a blazer and pencil skirt. I'm sitting there in a turquoise polo, jean skirt, and some turquoise Toms. She sighs and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, but there are no other schools in Beacon Hills that are close enough for you to walk home and we have to be here in Beacon Hills," mom elaborated. I just sat there, playing with my cereal. She sighed and grabbed my hand. I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I just miss home and I'm worried people won't like me," I say, getting up and taking my bowl to the sink.

"Oh, sweetie, you're a catch. You're smart, you're funny, and you're pretty. What's not to love," my mom said. I gave her a small smile and she kissed the top of my head. I grabbed my bag and we made our way to the car. Hopefully, I'll make some friends.

* * *

Having mom work at school isn't really great for my social life considering we get to school before any of the students. I spent part of the morning helping my mom set up her classroom and when kids started to come I tried to find my locker. It took like, fifty years. I eventually found it and fist pumped the air. I was piling stuff into my locker when I felt someone tap on my locker. I moved the door to see a cute boy standing there.

"You're in my way," the boy said. Okay, he was cute but rude.

"Uh, sorry. I'm new so I didn't kno-," I started but the guy held up his hand.

"Lucky for you, I don't care. Just don't let it happen again," he said before slamming his locker and walking away. Jerk. Not the best start of the day.  
I finished filling my locker and took a look at my schedule. I had History, Spanish, and English before lunch. Fun. I grabbed my books and looked at the map that mom gave me, trying to find my way. As I walked, I bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry," I said, looking up. A tall boy was standing in front of me.

"It's cool. You must be new, I'm Isaac," the boy said, holding out his hand. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Kimmy," I said and then the bell rang.

"Crap, I have to go. Bye," the boy says before running away. Right, I'm still at school. I started to walk in the direction the map was going, not really sure if it's right or not. I feel like I've been walking in circles by the time I do find the classroom. Luckily, I think I was only five minutes late. I opened the door and everyone's eyes were immediately on me. Great. The teacher cleared his throat and I looked over at him.

"Hi, are you Mr. Smith and is this United States History," I ask.

"Yes, I am and who are you," he asked me.

"Oh, I'm Kimberly. Kimberly Green," I say. I guess he looks at his roster and sees my name because he tells me to take a seat. I look put at all the seats to see if any are open. There's one open in the back and I slowly make my way to it. I smile at the ones girl sitting next to me, she looks nice.

"Hi, I'm Kimberly, but you can call me Kimmy," I whisper to her. She looks up in shock and I wave slightly. She's shaking, poor thing.

"Erica," she says. I give her a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Erica," I say before focusing on the board. It was pretty quiet for the rest of class, but I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw a pretty redhead, I think, looking at me. Thank God the bell rang and I rushed out the door. I actually had an easier time finding my Spanish class and got there before the bell rang. I met a boy named Danny, who was super hot, but sadly, was gay. He's really funny, though.

"What class do you have next," he asked when the bell rang. I glanced down at my schedule.

"English," I said.

"Oh, too bad, but come on, I'll walk you," he says and I thank him. His tall frame looks so awkward holding on to my small frame as we walk down the hallway. We get to the classroom in record time.

"Thanks, Danny, I really appreciate it," I say and he waves before walking away. I walk into class and sit down. I'm still surprised no one remembers me. I did have friends before we moved away. I had two best friends actually, their names were Scott and Stiles. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone yelling my name.

"Kimmy, Kimmy Green. I can't believe it's you, I haven't seen you in ages," the voice yelled. That voice was still the same.

"Stiles, oh my gosh, hey," I say as I get up to give him a hug. I see Scott smile at me and I give him a hug, too.

"I can't believe you're back, I'm surprised my dad didn't tell me," Stiles said. His dad was the sheriff. I laughed and shrugged.

"Mom kept it low key. She's actually teaching here," I say. They both look shocked before teasing me about having my mom close to me. When the bell rang we all got back to our seats. Our teacher came in and I could tell he was the straight laced kind.

"As you all know by now, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night. I'm sure your eager little minds are coming up with all sorts of macabre scenarios as to how it happened but I've been told that the police have a suspect in custody," our teacher, Mr. Curtis, says. Wait a second, he just said dead body. Maybe that was what the scream came from last night.

"Which means your undivided attention can be given to the syllabus outlining the semester on your desks. Read it now. And by read I don't mean skim," he says and a collective groan goes through the class. I start reading mine, but I notice Scott looking around. I tap him on the shoulder.

"You okay," I mouth and he nods before looking up at the front of the class. A girl walk in with the principal.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcome," the principal says. No one did that for me, but whatever. I watched as she sat down behind Scott and he immediately turned around and gave her a pen. Weird.

"Thanks," Allison said. Good for Scott, he deserves a girl if he's still like how I remember.

"Okay, let's begin with Kafka...," the teacher starts. Oh, this will be a long class.

* * *

"Well, I see she's already added herself into the popular crowd," I said to Stiles and Scott. It was like we left off where we started, best friends hanging out.

"It's cause she's hot. Beautiful people herd together," Stiles said. I laughed.

"Is that why Lydia isn't herding with you " I ask as I close my locker. Since we've rejoined forces, I have learned that Stiles crush on Lydia has only gotten bigger. Stiles gives me a look before refuting.

"Lydia's a long term project, okay? And trust me, I've got all the patience in the world for a high yield investment like her," he explains.

"Oh really, now. I don't think the new girls that bad, right Scott? Scott," I say, but he's completely focused on Allison.

"I'd consider that a yes," I say and we continue on with our chatter. I forgot what an idiot Stiles was.

"Wanna come watch us at lacrosse practice," he asked and I groaned.

"Another mind numbing sport of guys running and tackling into each other to cause concussions," I say. Stiles stares at me with a blank expression.

"So, is that a yes or a no," he asks. I punch him in the shoulder, laughing.

"Yes, I'll be there dumbo," I say. I quickly say goodbye to Stiles, Scott not even paying attention, before heading to my next class.

* * *

"Just think about this. If you play I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. You really gonna' do that to your best friend," Stiles said to Scott as we all walked onto the field.

"Because Scott's life revolves around you," I say and Scott chuckles. Stiles shoots me a glare and I shrug.

"I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines. This season, I make first line," Scott says and I give him a clap on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit," I say.

"I'm sorry, what exactly are you going to be doing in terms of extracurricular besides watch us play," Stiles asks with snark.

"You mean watch Scott. But, if you must know, I'm going to try out for cheerleading," I say. I was a girly girl. Stiles made a face and I shoved him. Cheerleaders are athletes, too.

"McCall! You're in the goal," I heard Coach yell. He's my economics teacher. I saw Scott look at the equipment in confusion.

"But I've never played goal," Scott says.

"I know. Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing. Get them energized, jazzed up," Coah responds. Well, that's some wonderful confidence in Scott.

"What about me," Scott asks. I see Coach smile.

"Try not to take any in the face," he said before heading off. Scott looked at us before running over to the goal. This should be interesting. I sit down on the bleachers. I hear Allison ask Lydia who Scott is. Lydia and I used to be best friends when we were younger. I wonder if she remembers me.

"Him? I'm not sure who he is. Why," Lydia asks. Wow, that's sad. We've all gone to school together since preschool.

"He's in my English class," Allison explains. I turn around and look at her.

"Scott, his name is Scott," I say to her. They turn to look at me and she smiles at me while Lydia stares at me.

"OH MY GOSH! Kimmy, I haven't seen you in so long. Your hair is so much longer than it used to be. I knew it was you in my History class," she says before hugging me. I can't lie, I missed Lydia more than I'd care to admit.

"I missed you, too Lydia," I say. The whistle blows and I look at Scott. He was holding his head in pain. A player threw the ball.

Look up, Scott. _Look. UP._

Scott looked up, but was too late for him to respond before the ball hit his helmet and he fell backwards. I heard everyone laugh and I just shook my head. The whistle blew again and the player took the shot. I saw Scott move and winced. Wait, he caught the ball.

_He caught the ball._

Every time someone took a shot, Scott caught the ball. I couldn't believe it, it's unbelievable.

"He seems like he's pretty good," Allison says.

"Very good," Lydia muses. Oh, I know that voice. That's the, I'm on the prowl, voice. She's always had that voice. Everything was going good, until Jackson pushed to the front of the line.

"Oh God," I whispered to myself. I put my hands over my face and look through my fingers as Jackson barrels down the field. He launches the stick back and fired the ball at the goal.

And Scott caught the ball. He caught the fucking ball.

I hear Stiles let out a holler and I jump up and yell. I don't know what the hell has been happening but it's great. I ran up to Stiles and he just stared at me in shock. I looked at my watch and groaned.

"I think I have to go if I want to beat my mom home. And I have to walk," I say and I start to leave. Stiles immediately grabbed my arm.

"Hey, want to do something fun and crazy," Stiles asks. Oh God. Here we go.

* * *

"Can you please explain why we are in the woods actually searching for a dead body," I ask as we walk through the woods. I really didn't want to ruin my shoes.

"I don't know what it was. I mean I felt like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I mean I can hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. And I can smell things," Scott says, completely ignoring my statement.

"Smell things? Like what," Stiles and I say at the same time. We look at each other before shuddering. It's still weird that we can do that.

"Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket and the grape and coconut in your hair," he said pointing to Stiles then me. I haven't washed my hair in two days. How can he smell that? Stiles searched his blazer.

"I don't have any...," Stiles started before pulling out a piece of gum. Gross.

"All this started with the bite," Stiles continued. I looked up.

"What bite," I asked. We stopped walking and Scott lifted up his shirt to reveal a big bandage covering his side. It had some blood on it.

"What the hell did that to you," I asked as he put his shirt down and we continued walking.

"I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," he explained. But, Beacon Hills doesn't have wolves.

"What if it's an infection? What if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I fall into shock? I knew I should have gone to the ER," Scott continued with our earlier discussion.

"I've actually heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection," Stiles said. I looked at him in disbelief. I'm pretty sure he didn't know anything.

"Are you serious," Scott asked. This boy is so gullible.

"All the symptoms add up. I think it's called... Lycanthropy," Stiles said. I rolled my eyes at his antics. Scott looked worried. Idiot.

"What's that? Is it bad? It sounds bad," Scott says. He's freaking out.

"It is. But only once a month," Stiles says.

"Once a month," Scott asks.

"On the night of a full moon," Stiles says and then he lets out a low howl. Scott finally gets it and pushes him.

"You're an ass," Scott says. When the hell are we going to find this body, I wanted to go home.

"Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling," Stiles said.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me," Scott yells.

"I know! You're a werewolf! Okay, obviously, I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver I can find it's because Friday's a full moon," Stiles elaborates. Scott suddenly stops and starts looking around.

"So, where is it," I ask. Scott looks at me.

"I swear this was it. The body was here. The deer came running, I dropped my inhaler," Scott explained.

"Maybe the killer moved the body," Stiles and I said together. I stomped foot and pointed my finger at him.

"Stop doing that," I yelled. Stiles raised his hands in surrender but stuck his tongue out at me.

"If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like eighty bucks," Scott said. He was looking around for it when I noticed a guy standing there, staring, and I let out a yelp.

"What are you doing here," he asked. He looked so familiar, like I've seen a younger version of him. I felt my back start to tingle where that tattoo was and rubbed at it.

"This is private property," he continued. He looked at all of us, but stopped on me. I swear I know him.

"Sorry, we didn't know," Stiles said.

"We were just looking for something. Forget it. Sorry to bother you," Scott said. The guy stared at Scott before tossing him an inhaler. He walked off.

"Come on. I have to get to work," Scott said.

"Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only a few years older than us," Stiles elaborated. Oh my gosh, I remember now. I was really close to his family before, well, the fire.

"Remember what," Scott "His family. They all burned to death in a fire like ten years ago. I remember the cops pulling him out of class to tell him," Stiles says.

"I wonder what he's doing back," Scott says. I don't know why, but I start walking in the direction Derek was going.

"Woah, Kimmy. What the hell are you doing," Stiles said.

"I just, I just have to talk to him. I'll see you guys tomorrow," I say before running off. I have no idea if I'm going the right way. I look down for a second then I run into something hard and fell over.

"Ow. Son of a-," I started but stopped when I saw Derek standing over me, looking a little angry. He gave me his hand and pulled me up.

"Why are you following me," he said. He was much nicer when I was little.

"You probably don't remember me but I'm Kimmy. Kimmy Green, your mom used to babysit me, sometimes with your sister," I said. He looked at for a second before responding.

"How've you been," he said. He looked so, sad and angry.

"Fine. I'm so sorry, you know, about your family. They were always so nice," I said. He nodded his head. We stood there for a second in awkward silence.

"Did your friends leave you," he said. I nodded my head. There goes my ride home.

"Yeah. Scott had to get to work but I can walk, it's not that far," I say. In all honesty, I was terrified to walk alone.

"Come on, I'll drive you," he says and starts walking away before I can protest. I quickly follow him, thanking the stars that I didn't have to walk by myself.

* * *

Riding in a car with Derek Hale is probably one the most awkward experiences of my life.

"Thanks. For the ride," I say before getting out. I walked into the house and my mom practically ran into me.

"Where have you been young lady," mom asks in the angry tone.

"I was hanging out with Scott and Stiles," I said. I'm definitely not going to tell her we were looking for a dead body.

"Oh really, and I suppose one of them has a Camaro with single parents," she says. She doesn't know, maybe they could.

"Oh, right. I got a ride from Derek Hale, you remember him right," I say. She sighs and looks at me.

"You could have called. Texted, maybe, so I knew you were okay," she said before giving me a hug. This woman is so emotional.

"Sorry, mom," I say.

"Well, you better hurry up and change because we're going to dinner at the neighbors house next door. They have a daughter that's your age and I want you to play nice," she said. I groaned and slowly went upstairs into my room. I went to my closet and took out my white lace dress with a pair of white TOMS™. I quickly threw them on and took my hair out of the ponytail and let it hang down. For a short person, I had so much hair. I put a white headband on before going downstairs.

"You ready," mom asked. She looked so pretty in an orange dress and heels. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door and across the lawn to another house.  
She knocked on the door and then started smiling. I gave her a weird looked but turned as the door opened. A woman, very pretty, was standing in the doorway. She was blonde and had on a light blue dress.

"Hello, Maria. And you must be Kimmy, you're mother has said great things. I'm Mrs. Reyes," she said. Reyes, that girl in my class, Erica, her name was Reyes.

"You might already know my daughter," she says before calling her to the door. I smiled at Erica as she gave a tentative wave to my mom and I. She looked like her mom but her eyes were brown.

"Hey, Erica," I said. She gave me a small smile as we walked in. Dinner was filled with the adults talking. After we were finished, Erica's mom insisted that Erica show me her room. That's how we ended up sitting on her bed.

"I've never had anyone over," she said suddenly. We had been sitting in silence before.

"I'm glad I can be your first," I say. She was so nice.

"Not a lot of people want to be my friend, you know, because of the epilepsy," she explained.

"I want to be your friend, epilepsy and all," I say and she laughs. An idea suddenly struck me.

"Wanna have a sleepover this weekend," I ask. Erica looks shocked and speechless.

"You really want to have a sleepover with me," she asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"Okay," she breathed out. I heard my mom call my name and I got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," I say and she nods. I say goodbye to her parents and then I'm back at my house. I checked my phone for any messages and saw one that was from Stiles.

_Kimmy, you're not going to believe this. There were hairs on the other half of the body and the analysis came back. It was a wolf Kimmy, a WOLF.  
_

"Well, shit," I say to myself. This is so not good.

* * *

"Scott, wait up! You gotta' hear this," Stiles and I yelled as we chased after Scott onto the field. Even though it was kind of crazy, I sort of believed that one of my friends was actually a werewolf.

"I'm playing the first elimination, guys. Can't it wait," Scott said, not paying attention to us.

"Just hold on. I overheard my Dad on the phone. The fiber analysis report came back from LA and they found animal hairs on the body from the woods," Stiles talked frantically. I was nodding along with everything he was saying.

"Stiles, I have to go," Scott said.

"You're not going to believe what the animal was," we start to say but Scott put his helmet on and walked off.

"It was a wolf," Stiles finished. We shared a worried look before I went to sit down. Scott, of course, was amazing and be made first line. That was what I was afraid of. I left Scott and Stiles to do their thing and I went home.

"Mom, can I ask you a question," I ask her as we're laying on the couch watching tv.

"Sure, baby, what's up."

"What was my dad like," I ask. At lunch, Lydia showed me pictures of her and her dad. Stiles had a dad, too, a great dad actually. Erica had a dad. I just wanted to hear about my dad. My mom looked uncomfortable but she smiled at me.

"He was very...charismatic. He'd never show it, but he was very big on family. He loved you very much," she explained. I smiled at the thought.

"You know, he was a lot like you," she said quietly. I could see the tears in her eyes.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. Please don't cry," I say and I hug her.

"I'm fine, it's just hard to talk about him sometimes," she said. We sat there for a couple of seconds before she went to bed. I fell asleep on the couch thinking about my father.

* * *

"Okay, what's up," I ask Stiles as I walk into his room. It was a mess, there were papers everywhere.

"Read this," he said, handing me a piece of paper. It was an article on lycanthropy.

"Seriously, Stiles I don't have ti-," I started but he cut me off.

"Just read it, please," he yelled. I read over the article. Super speed, increased hearing and sent. This was everything Scott had.

"Oh my God, Scott's a werewolf," I said. He nodded and looked at me.

"And tonight is the full moon," he said. My eyes widened and I looked out the window.  
Well, damn. There was a knock on the door and Stiles went to open it. I sat on his bed as Scott walked in.

"Get in. You have to see this. I've been reading. Websites, books, all this information," Stiles started to say. Scott looked at him with a funny expression on his face.

"How much Adderall have you had today," he asked Stiles. That's a great question.

"A lot. Doesn't matter. Just listen," Stiles responded.

"Is this about the body? Did they find who did it."

I decided I would keep quiet during this conversation until needed. Because I definitely was going to be needed.

"No, they're still questioning people. Even Derek Hale-."

"The guy from the woods-," they kept cutting each other off.

"Yeah, but that's not it," Stiles said.

"What then," Scott asked.

"Remember the joke the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf. The bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading and- Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I."

"Why," I asked the same time Scott.

"It's a signal. When a wolf is alone it howls to signal its location to the rest of the pack. So if you heard it howling that mean there's others. Maybe a whole pack of them," Stiles explained.

"A pack of wolves," Scott said. I gulped as Stiles said the next thing.

"No. Werewolves," Stiles elaborated. I could tell Scott wasn't buying it. Scott looked at me and I just nodded my head.

"You're seriously wasting my time with this? You know, I'm picking Allison up in an hour," Scott said angrily.

"We saw you on the field, Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing. It was impossible," I said.

"So I made a good shot," Scott waved us away. Stiles rapidly shook his head. He really should have gone easy on the Adderral.

"No, you made an incredible shot. The way you moved-the speed, your reflexes-people can't suddenly do that overnight. And then there's the hearing, the senses, and don't think I haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore. You haven't used it since that night," Stiles babbled on. It's true, Scott hasn't once used his inhaler since I started hanging out with them again.

"I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow, okay," Scott said. This time, Stiles and I both shook our heads.

"Tomorrow? Don't you get it? The full moon is tonight," we yell. I don't even care about the talking anymore, this was too important. We couldn't risk Scott loosing it on someone tonight, especially Allison.

"What are you guys trying to do? I just made starting lineup. I have a date with a girl I can't believe actually wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it," he asked us. He was getting angrier by the second and I was starting to get worried.

"We're trying to help. With the full moon it's going to be too hard to resist and there's no going back. You're cursed, Scott. And it's not only that the moon causes you to change, it's also when your bloodlust will be at its peak," Stiles explained as I nodded along.

"Bloodlust?"

"Your urge to kill," I explained. Scott gave me a look and I shrieked back.

"I'm already starting to have an urge to kill, Kimmy," he said, deliberately looking at Stiles. Stiles had moved back to sitting in his desk chair.

"You need to hear this. The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse. And I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel your date. You have to call her," Stiles said. Scott looked to me for help but I just agreed with Stiles. He needed to believe us. Then, Stiles grabbed Scott's jacket, most likely searching for his phone.

"What are you doing? Give me that," Scott yelled.

"I'm just finding her number-," Stiles started before the craziest thing happened. Scott's eyes turned yellow before he exploded with rage.

"GIVE IT TO ME," he yelled as he shoved Stiles against the wall. I let out a shriek as Scott tosses Stiles desk chair across the room. I held my breath as I watched them, worried for Stiles safety.

"I didn't mean to do that," Scott whispered as he shook. He glanced at me before looking back towards Stiles before backing away slowly.

"I'm sorry. Really, I didn't mean it. I have to go. I have to get ready for the party. I'm sorry," he said before getting his jacket and leaving. I felt a tear fall out my eye before helping Stiles.

"Kimmy, look," he said, pointing to the desk chair.

_Claw marks. Oh, shit._

* * *

I ran home as fast as I could after that. Stiles and I agreed that we needed to go to the party and keep an eye on Scott. I was already dressed in a blue lace dress and a pair of old gray Converse™. I grabbed my phone and dialed Erica. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Kimmy," she said. She sounded so excited, I wasn't going to cancel.

"Hey, Erica. Listen, I'm going to be a little late but I swear to you, I will be there, okay," I say. I hear her sigh and I feel the guilt wash over me.

"We can postpone until tomorrow since its Saturday if you want," she said. She was so nice.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. A friend really needs me tonight and I didn't want him to be alone. I'll see you tomorrow, that's a promise," I say before we hang up. I still feel extremely guilty for ditching her but, lives are at stake here. I hear my doorbell ring and walk down the stairs to see Stiles standing there with my mom.

"Hey, sweetie. Why didn't you tell me that Stiles was going to be your date to the party," she asked. I nearly choked on my own spit at that.

"Because he's not. He's just giving me a ride, right Stiles," I gave him a deliberate look. He gulped before nodding his head. We said our goodbyes before leaving for the party.

When we got there, everything was in full swing. I was currently near the kitchen, watching Scott and Allison dance. I feel someone stand next to me and I look to see Danny.

"Hey, Danny," I yell over the loud music. He pulls me into a hug.

"Why aren't you dancing," he asked. I looked out at all the bodies grinding and gyrating. I just shrugged.

"Not really my thing," I said. I was about to say something when I saw Scott stumbling around, looking sick.

"Sorry, Danny but I have to go," I say before putting my drink down somewhere and walking off. I met up with Stiles as we saw Allison about to get into a car with Derek.

_Derek._

"Allison, uh, we can drive you home. I'm sure Derek has a lot of stuff to do. Right, Derek," I say, staring at him. He just gives me an easygoing smile.

"It's no trouble, honestly," he said. Allison looked between us before giving me a small smile.

"I'll be fine. See you on Monday," She says before getting into the car. Stiles and I watch them drive off before we look at each other.

"Crap," we say at the same time.

* * *

We immediately drove to Scott's house. I watched as Stiles put a key in and we ran into the house and up the stairs. We both banged on the door.

"Go away," Scott yells.

"Scott, it's us," we say in panic. I really hope Derek's not the scary guy they think of and hasn't killed Allison. The door opened only an inch.

"Let us in, Scott we can help-," Stiles started to say before Scott cut him off.

"No," he said in a low voice.

"Listen, you have to find Allison. Take her home-," Scott started.

"She's fine. I saw her get a ride. She's totally fine," I say.

"Guys, I think I know who it is," Scott said. What the hell was he talking about?

"Just let us in and we can talk," Stiles says through the crack. Scott wasn't even listening.

"It's Derek. Derek Hale's the werewolf. He's the one who bit me. He's the one who killed the girl in the woods," Scott explained. No, no, no, Derek wouldn't do that, would he? I can't believe someone I used to consider family might be a crazed werewolf murderer. Wait a second.

"Scott... Derek's the one who drove Allison from the party," I say. I hear shuffling and what sounds like a window being opened before its quiet and Stiles and I burst through the door. Scott was gone. Crap.

The jeep screeched as Stiles rushed down the street towards Allison's house. She lived in a very nice neighborhood. When we got there we all but ran to the door, both of us knocking frantically. A woman with shirt red hair opened the door. That must be Allison's mom.

"Hi, Mrs. Argent, um, you don't know who we are; we're friends of your daughter's," I start to say before being cut of by Stiles.

"Look, this is going to sound crazy. Really crazy, actually. You know what, crazy doesn't even –," he starts but Mrs. Argent turns around.

"Allison, it's for you!," she yells and I let out a breath. Thank God she's home. I saw Allison standing at the top if the stairs and we gave a slight wave.

"Now, we have to fund Scott," I whispered to Stiles.

* * *

We spent the rest of the night riding around looking for Scott. I was so tired and my mom was going to kill me when I got home. I felt the car slow and looked up to see Scott on the side of the road. I switched to the back seat and rested my head on the window. We were quiet for a while before Scott spoke.

"You know what actually worries me the most."

"If you say Allison, I'm gonna punch you in the head," Stiles said. I let out a small noise of agreement.

"She probably hates me now," Scott finished and I rolled my eyes. This boy has got it bad.

"I doubt that, but you might want to come up with a pretty amazing apology. Or, you know, you could just tell her the truth and revel in the awesomeness of the fact that you're a freakin' werewolf," Stiles said in excitement. I let out a noise of agreement. Scott just looked at us.

"C'mon, if we have to, we'll chain you up ourselves on full moon nights and feed you live mice. I had a boa once. I can do it," Stiles said. I saw that we were at my house and I waved to the boys tiredly before getting out of the car and going into the house.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOUNG LADY!," my mom shouted. It was too early for this.

"Mom, don't be so loud. I'm sorry, I was out with Scott and Stiles, they needed me," I explained. I could tell she was livid. She was pacing back and forth.

"And what was so important that you couldn't even call, couldn't text me and let me know you were going to be out all hours of the night," she asked. I looked at her, debating in my mind. Should I tell her about Scott? Will she believe me? I sigh before deciding. I have to tell her because she's all I have and I don't want her getting hurt.

"Scott's a werewolf," I say quietly. I look up and see her standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"What," mom said.

"Scott's a werewolf," I say louder. She gulps before shaking her head and sighing, sitting down in one of our chairs in the living room.

"I knew this would happen. As soon as I heard you tell me that Derek Hale was back, I knew this was going to happen," she said. She knew this would happen, what the hell was going on. I sat down in the couch.

"You believe me," I say in shock.

"Sweetie, I grew up with the Hales. Their whole family, they come from a line of werewolves," she explained. Wait, if she grew up with them, does that mean?

"Are you a werewolf? Am I a werewolf," I say. Oh God, I can't be a werewolf. I would grow facial hair and fangs. This bad. I heard mom laughing and shaking her head.

"No, you're not a werewolf. You, my love, are a witch. We are witches. Our family has been friends with the Hales for generations," she said.

Oh. My. GOD. I'm a witch. I'm a freaking witch. This explains so much.

"So, the boy, when he got burned," I started.

"You must have balled your fists up and your anger caused you to create fire. You burned him when you touch his chest," she said. This is so cool.

"What else can I do," I say and mom gets up and leaves the room. She comes back with two old dusty books and puts them in the coffee table.

"This is a grimoire. It's a book of spells passed down from generations. The other book is a sort of family tree thing and some specific family spells," she explains. This is cooler than cool, it's awesome. I grabbed the family book and looked in. I stopped when I say my name under mom's. Next her name was a name, Peter.

"Mom, who's Peter." I hear let out a long breath.

"Peter is your father," she said. His name was Peter. Cool.

"Well, if you excuse me, I have to let this all sink in and then I have a sleepover to go to," I said, getting up from the couch. I grabbed the books and started walking towards the steps.

"Oh, that reminds me, Erica called while you were out She said she had to cancel because something came up at home," mom yelled after me. Oh, well, okay. I got into my room and put my books down. I immediately fall asleep as I lay down on my bed. I never want to go through that again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. It's all Jeff Davis'**

* * *

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. You're a witch, from like a long line of witches. And your family has known the Hales for generation," Stiles said and I nodded. We were walking towards the boys locker room. I hadn't talked to them this weekend, still a little depressed that Erica canceled, and I really didn't care about seeing wimpy teenage boys. I follow Stiles into the locker room. He gave me a look and I shrugged.

"This is a conversation worth continuing," I explain. He just shakes his head. I see Scott standing at his locker, looking a little depressed. Probably about Allison.

"Did you apologize to Allison," Stiles asked. Bingo, I'm always right.

"Yeah," Scott replied, still looking out of it.

"So, is she giving you a second chance, or –," Stiles started and Scott cut him off.

"Yeah."

"Then, why so glum chum," I asked. They both looked at me with weird expressions.

"Why are you here," Scott asked.

"Stiles and I were having an important conversation that you needed to be apart of. I ask again, why so glum," I explain. Scott sighs.

"Remember…the hunters. Her dad is one of them," Scott says. Oh my Jesus.

"Her dad," Stiles and I spoke.

"Shot me."

"Allison's father," we kept speaking together.

"With a crossbow."

We were still having trouble understanding the current situation. "Allison's father-"

"Yes, her father! Oh my god. Oh my god, what am I gonna do," Scott started to panic.

"I'm a witch," I yell and all the boys look at me.

"Sorry, figure of speech," I brush it off. Scott like at me in shock.

"What."

"I'm a witch. I can do magic," I say in a lower tone. Stiles and Scott both give me blank looks.

"Yeah, I'll be out there," I say and they quickly agree for me to leave. I walk out, but not before I notice Jackson looking at me. I raise my eyebrows at him and he smirks before looking away. Creep.

I sat on the bleachers watching practice. I was beyond bored. I started cheering tomorrow. Apparently, the squad sucked, the only upside being that the uniform is super adorable. I was considered the saving grace. I watched the line move slowly, boys getting tackled and slammed down. Men. Jackson had a long stick, playing defense. It was Scott's turn and he tried to get past him, but failed by getting slammed into the ground.

"Ouch," I whispered to myself. Scott was hunched over with Coach screaming at him. I could tell he was getting angry, which kent his pulse was rising. Anger and a rising pulse equals claws and fangs on the field. I got up to take a better look, but Scott was already getting back in line. When he went this time, slammed straight into Jackson, knocking him off his feet.

"Holy shit, that had to hurt," I, again, whisper to myself.

Jackson was grabbing his shoulder in pain but there was something wrong with Scott. He was on his knees, clutching his helmet. I watched as Stiles rushed over to him and started taking him to the locker room. I was about to follow when Stiles just shook his head and pointed to the tree line. Derek was standing there. I marched over to him and poked him in the chest. That kind of hurt my finger.

"What did you do to him," I ask. He looks confused.

"I didn't do anything," Derek responded with the same expression. I let out a disgruntled moan and slouched.

"You know, you're making it really hard for me to convince them that you're not evil," I yell before stomping away. Men are so annoying. I walked to the boys locker room to see Stiles holding a fire extinguisher and breathing hard, looking scared for his life at Scott was breathing hard, too.

"What happened," I asked with worry. I leave alone for two seconds.

"Scott tried to kill me," Stiles simply said. I looked over at Scott in shock.

"Say what," I yell. Stiles dropped the fire extinguisher and took of his gloves. He got on his knees in front of Scott.

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles explained.

"But that's lacrosse," Scott countered. "It's a pretty violent game."

"Maybe it would be best if you just didn't play for the time being until you can get control. You did bust up Jackson's shoulder pretty bad," I tell him.

"You can't play Saturday, you're gonna have to get out of the game," Stiles finishes explaining.

"But I'm first line."

"Not anymore," we tell him.

* * *

"You should cast a spell," Stiles says to me the next day as I leave Spanish.

"What," I ask.

"You know, bewitch him or something to not lose control and kill someone, namely me," Stiles said.

"Dude, seriously. I just learned that I was a witch literally just 48 hours ago, so I don't really know how to cast a spell," I say as I we walk down the hallway.

"Don't you have a spell book."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm an advanced witch that can single out a single person to cast a spell."

"Please," Stiles begs and I roll my eyes.

"Hell no, hey Isaac," I say as we pass him in the hall. He gives me a small smile and I wave before looking back at Stiles.

"How do you know Lahey," he asked me. I shrugged and continued to say hi to the people I knew who passed.

"I met him on my first day," I say as if its obvious. Stiles just shrugs and we start talking about Mr. Harris's homework. As we walk passed the office, Stiles pulls on my arm and stops me.

"Hey, dad," Stiles says.

"Hey, Sheriff Stilinski," I say as I pull my arm from Stiles grip and stick my tongue out at him.

"Stiles, Kimmy."

"He's quite moody," I say as Stiles continues to stare at the scene.

"Can you hear what they are saying," he asks me and I slap him upside the head. The stupid questions this boy asks me sometimes.

"No, but Scott might," I say. We both looked at each other before booking it to Scott's locker. Stiles grabbed Scott while he was trying to put in his combination and dragged him to where we previously were.

"What," Scott whined. What a big baby.

"Tell us what they're saying," Stiles said. Scott looked at us before sighing and leaning forward to listen. Stiles was being all jumpy and impatient.

"Can you hear," he says and Scott and I shush him. Scott stands up straight after a bit and turns back to us.

"Curfew because of the body," he told us. Well that sucks. I hated time restraints, they made me feel nervous.

"Unbelievable," Stiles moaned. "My dad's out looking for a rabid animal while the jerk-off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out, doing whatever he wants."

"We don't know if Derek did that," I say quickly. I'd like to believe that Derek is the same person who used to help babysit me when I was a kid. That means I have to defend him. Stiles and Scott look at me before continuing on with there Derek theory.

"I can do something," Stiles said. Scott and I looked at each other with worry.

"Like what," we ask.

"Please not something reckless and irresponsible," I add.

"Find the other half of the body," Stiles said with confidence. I started shaking my head because that was bad, that was so bad.

"Are you kidding," Scott yelled after Stiles as he walked off.

"I swear I said nothing reckless and irresponsible," I whisper before going to my next class, praying that they don't involve me.

* * *

I had just finished cheerleading practice when I was dragged off to Scott's house by Stiles. Apparently, Scott had found the other half of the body near the Hale house. I still don't think Derek did it, but it's not really helping my case.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall, so…" Stiles trailed off. I shook my head at him.

"I found something at Derek Hale's," Scott told us. I tapped my foot on the ground and crossed my arms. I didn't believe this.

"Are you kidding," Stiles asks at the same time I ask, "What do you mean by something."

"There's something buried there. I could smell blood," Scott explained.

"He buried her next to his house," I asked. That was really disgusting, even if he didn't do it.

"That's awesome, well, I mean that's terrible but who's blood," Stiles clarified when he saw the look I gave him. This was absolutely weird. Stiles was happy that Scott found the half of a dead body.

"I don't know. But when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder and then you two help me figure out a way to play lacrosse without changing, because there's no way I'm not playing that game," Scott said as he got up from the bed. He flung his stick on the bed before heading out of his room with us following behind.

This was a bad idea.

* * *

First we went to the hospital so Scott could catch the scent of the first half of the body. I refused to see that and dragged a less than pleased Stiles with me to the waiting room. Stiles started freaking out when he saw Lydia sitting there. She looked so bored.

Even though I protested, he walked over to her and leaned against the wall. I shook my head and sat down. I was definitely going to enjoy this show.

"Hey, Lydia," he said to her, causing her to look up at him. "You probably don't remember me. Um, I sit behind you in Biology. Uh, anyway, I've always thought that we just kind of had this connection. Y'know, unspoken, of course; it maybe kinda cool to get to know each other a little better," he finished. Lydia just stared at him with a blank expression until she reached towards her ear and pulled out a Bluetooth.

Pray for him.

"Hold on, give me a sec," she said to whoever she was actually listening to. "Yeah, I didn't get any of what you just said. Is it worth repeating," she finished. I was failing at holding in my laughter.

"Uh, no. Sorry," stiles said before scurrying to the seat next to me. I patted him on the shoulder because I felt kind of bad.

"Cheer up, she's not all that," I say and he just waves me off. I shrug and start playing a game on my phone. I look up and see Jackson walk into the waiting room, rubbing his shoulder. He gave me a look and I narrowed my eyes at him. Stiles was watching Lydia and Jackson behind a pamphlet and I swatted his arm as Scott came out.

"The scent was the same," Scott said as soon as he saw us.

"Are you sure," I ask him.

"Yes."

"So he did bury the other half of the body on his property," Stiles said.

"Just because it was buried on the property doesn't mean he did it," I say. He could totally be getting framed. They just looked at me like I was an idiot.

"This is proof he killed the girl," Scott says and I can tell my debating is over. They won't believe me.

"I say we use it," Stiles says as he walks out. I follow behind him and Scott, not really feeling up for this body search. I didn't want to find the other half, just like I didn't want Derek to be guilty.

"How," I hear Scott ask. I'm too sad to speak.

"Tell me something first, are you doing this because you want to stop Derek, or because you want to play in the game and he said you couldn't," Stiles asked.

"There were bite marks on the legs, Stiles. Bite marks," Scott elaborated and I gasped. This was scarier than I thought and I was getting worried. What if Derek did kill that girl?

"Right, we're going to need a shovel," Stiles said before we made our way out of the hospital. This was going to be really gross.

* * *

"This is really stupid," I whisper as we walk towards the Hale house. We'd been waiting for Derek to leave and when he finally did, we grabbed our flashlights and started walking. Stiles and Scott shushed me and I stuck my tongue out. We were walking until Scott put a hand out to stop us.

"Wait, something's different," he said. I looked down at the pile of loose dirt at the edge of my feet.

"Different how," Stiles and I asked.

"I don't know, there's just something different. Come on, lets just get this over with," Scott says.

We start digging and I start wishing Stiles let me change before coming. There's dirt literally all over my legs and shoes. I started to gag a little when the smell got stronger.

"This is taking way too long," Stiles voiced what I was thinking.

"What if he comes back," Scott asked. I shrug and look at Stiles and he shrugs.

"Then we run our asses out of here," I say and Stiles nods in agreement.

"What if he catches us," Scott asks again. Good question.

"You run one way, I'll run the opposite way, and Kimmy will run down the middle and whoever he catches...too bad," Stiles gives plans. I look at him with wide eyes and shake my head.

"Those plans are terrible," Scott and I whined. I was NOT getting murdered for these idiots. Stiles just kept digging, but then there was a bang. He told us to stop and we all bent down and wiped away the remaining dirt, finding thin strips of rope ties around burlap material. We struggled with the knots, but finally untangled them, pulling the material back to reveal a body.

"AAAHHHH," we all screamed when we saw the body. It was a wolf's head, tongue hanging out with the rest of its body wrapped in some material.

"What the hell is that," Stiles yelled. I roll my eyes at his stupid question. It's pretty obvious that its a wolf.

"It's a wolf," Scott screamed.

"Yeah, we can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood, as in human blood," Stiles elaborated. I covered my mouth to stop myself from throwing up. This was so disgusting.

"I told you something was different."

"This doesn't make sense," Stiles continued to ask.

"We gotta get out of here."

"Yeah, help me cover this," Scott asked but I wasn't paying attention. I noticed something different. It looked like a purple flower.

"Guys," I yell to get there attention. I looked back and saw them staring at the same flower I was.

"What's that," Scott asked.

"I think it's wolfsbane," Stiles and I say. We give each other smiles before looking towards Scott.

"What's that," he asked us. Seriously, he needed to study his history.

"Haven't you ever seen Wolf Man," I started and Stiles finished, "Lon Chaney Jr., Claude Rains. The original classic werewolf movie." Scott looked so confused.

"No, what," Scott said in frustration. I smacked my hand against my forehead and shook my head. He was going to get himself killed.

"You are so unprepared for this," Stiles said, shaking his head. He walked over to the flower and pulled on it, it came up with a rope attached. He started to walk in a circle as he kept pulling on the length of the rope. I turned to the body the same time as Scott and we both looked in horror.

"Stiles," we breathed and he looked up. The body had changed from a wolf to a human. I knew that face better than anyone.

It was Laura Hale.

* * *

Stiles ended up calling his father anyways before I could tell them I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure that Derek killed Laura. Well, I know he didn't kill Laura. She was his sister. And maybe the body wasn't even her, I haven't actually seen her in years. It was morning by the time the police got there. I was sitting on the hoods Jeep. We were watching as the police escorted Derek to the car. He glared at Scott and Stiles, but the look he gave me was more upsetting. He looked disappointed, not even angry. I just wanted to go home. Stiles started to walk over to the police car.

"Stiles, don't," I hiss but he keeps walking. I quickly look to Scott for some information and he gets a look of concentration on his face.

"Stiles, he's asking about the girl, if she was a different type of werewolf. Derek's saying that Stiles is going to want to stop me from playing," he says. That was the end of the conversation because we both watched as Stiles got dragged out of the car by his dad. I could tell Sheriff Stilinski was lecturing him and he eventually walked back over.

"That was extremely stupid, just so you know," I say and he sticks his tongue out at me. I just got into the Jeep and Scott got on his phone.

"I can't find anything about wolfsbane being used for burial," Scott says. We were finally driving back into town.

"Just keep looking, maybe it's a specific kind of ritual. Being buried as a wolf," Stiles suggests.

"Or maybe the wolfsbane is what turned her into a wolf. So the body could be hidden in the front yard," I say. I didn't mention that the body was Laura Hale. The police would find out soon enough.

"Yeah, maybe it's like, a special skill. Something you have to learn," Stiles continued.

"I'll put it on my to do list, underneath the 'figure out how the hell I'm playing this game tonight' section," Scott said in an irritated voice. I rolled my eyes at his sarcasm.

"Maybe it's different for girl werewolves," Stiles continued. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was pissing Scott off.

"Okay! Stop it," Scott yells. I flinched at his loud voice because I was getting a headache and the bickering that was about to occur was going to bother me.

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying werewolf; stop enjoying this so much," Scott yelled at Stiles. I just looked back and forth between the two. It was like a tennis match.

"Scott, are you okay. You look a little pale. Your sweating," I say. His eyes looked a little crazy.

"No! No, I'm not. I'm so far from being okay," Scott yelled.

"You know you're going to have to accept this, Scott. Sooner or later," Stiles remarked.

"I can't."

"Well you're going to have to," I said. I looked at him weirdly as he started breathing heavily.

"No, I can't breathe," Scott wheezes out as he groaned. He pressed his hand on the roof to try and stabilize himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!," Stiles yelled as he swerved the car.

"Stiles, pull over," Scott and I yelled.

"Why, what's happening."

Scott was wheezing as he grabbed Stiles backpack and ripped it open, the wolfsbane from the Hale house staring back at us.

"You kept it," Scott and I screeched. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Stiles is so stupid sometimes.

"What was I supposed to do with it," Stiles yelled. He really didn't know this was going to happen.

"Stop the car!," we yelled at him. Scott's eyes were yellow as Stiles slammed his foot on the breaks. The car skidded to a stop and Stiles grabbed his backpack before flinging it out the window.

"Okay, we're good. You-," he started but stopped when he realized it was just me in the car. Scott's door was open but there was no Scott.

"Scott...Scott?," Stiles mumbled out.

"Great, just perfect Stilinski. You're the one who knew wolfsbane poisoned werewolves," I scolded him.

"I thought it only applied if it got in their bloodstreams or something," he explained. I shook my head at him.

"Get back in the car, Stiles."

I climbed into the front seat as he got back in and started the car. I watched as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing. You know, you shouldn't talk on the phone while you drive," I said. Stiles just glared at me.

"Calling the dispatch in case they get any weird calls."

"Weird. Like, animal weird."

"Exactly."

"Oh...kay," I said, not really convinced.

We were practically speeding around the preserve looking for Scott. I hated speeding cars. I kept checking my phone to see if Scott texted or called, but it was nothing except messages from my mom. Stiles looked like he got threw and I hit him on his shoulder repeatedly.

"Put on speaker," I whispered.

"Stiles, you know you can't call the dispatch line when I'm on duty," came the voice of Sheriff Stilinski. Of course, Stiles' dad would be the one to answer.

"I just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls," Stiles said at the same time I yelled,"Hi, Sheriff!"

"Odd how? And hello Kimmy."

"Uh, like, like any odd person or dog-like individual roaming the streets."

"I'm hanging up on you now," Sheriff said. I held back a chuckle as Stiles sputtered.

"No! Wait, wait, wait!"

"Goodbye," was the last thing heard before the click indicating that Sheriff Stilinski hung up.

"Well, that didn't work," I commented as I leaned back in my seat. I quickly sent a reply to a text Erica sent me.

"Do you have a better idea."

I looked at Stiles. "No," I sighed as I shifted to look out the window. "I just hope he doesn't do something dumb."

"Me too."

* * *

By the sway of the supernatural gods, Scott hadn't done anything dumb even though Stiles and I were pretty sure playing lacrosse was dumb. Of course, Scott ignored us both and was in the middle of putting his equipment on. I'm pretty sure it wasn't allowed, but I was sitting with Stiles on the bench. Coach came to shoo me away but I held up my tablet.

"School newspaper," I commented. Coach scowled and walked away.

"You know there's no school paper," Stiles said.

"Oh, shush."

"So, how's cheerleading," Stiles asked and I groaned.

"It's so boring because we don't do anything. Half the girls are only on the squad for popularity so I've joined volleyball, only being a cheerleader when absolutely necessary," I explained.

"Your coach is okay with that."

"She doesn't care, as long as I claim the cheerleaders."

Stiles' dad came over and clapped him on the shoulder in that dad way.

"Hey kid. So, you think you'll see some action tonight."

"Action?," Stiles questioned. "Maybe," he finished and I had to refrain from chuckling as he sent me a glare.

"Hey, Kimmy. How's it going," Sheriff asked me and I shrugged with a smile.

"It's going good, Sheriff."

"Are you and your mom settling alright?"

"Everyone's been really welcoming."

"Good, uh, tell her I said hi," he said. I gave him a wink and thumbs up before he walked away.

"Was it just me, or was that extremely weird," Stiles asked and I shrugged. I thought it was pretty cute.

The game started and I was immediately nervous. Stiles was, too, as he chewed on his glove. I kept tapping my nails on my tablet screen, one of my many terrible habits. It looked like Beacon Hills was keeping the ball from Scott. Jackson even knocked him to the side when he tried to pick up the ball.

Jackson. Such an asshole.

Jackson ended up scoring with the ball he took from Scott and the crowd cheered. I held my breath as I watched to see if Scott lost his temper. I saw Scott looking at the stands and I turned to see Lydia and Allison holding a sign that said We luv u Jackson.

Crap.

"This is gonna be bad isn't it," I said as I glanced at Stiles. He gulped and nodded.

"I think so."

"Fuck," I whispered. I watched as the players took there positions for the next round before noticing that Scott was doubled over. I could tell he was trying not to turn into a crazed werewolf.

"I can't watch, just tell me when it's over," I said as I covered my face with my hands. "Is it over."

The whistle blew and I felt Stiles practically pulling my shoulder off. I removed my hands and looked out at the field. I could feel my jaw drop as I looked at Scott. Not only was he in control, but he was totally awesome. I could hear the crowd screaming, which only got louder when Scott scored. I quickly jumped up and started cheering.

"That's our friend," Stiles and I yelled.

"Pass to McCall," Coach yelled and we quickly repeated.

Scott must have been really scary, too, because one kid literally passed him the ball when he saw that Scott noticed he caught it.

"Did that really just happen," I asked Stiles and he quickly nodded.

Scott score again, the ball going through the goalie's net and into the goal. I jumped and cheered, giving Stiles a high five as we both jumped up and down as the team cheered.

There was exactly 39 seconds left, score tied. Scott managed to get the ball but the opposing team freaking caged him in.

That's got to be illegal.

"No, no, Scott. No, no," Stiles murmured.

"Oh, shit. No, Scott, no, no, no! Don't do it," I pleaded to myself as I watched.

There was now 17 seconds left and I swore that Scott was going to lose it until there was 6 seconds left. Two of the opposing players charged at Scott and he flung the ball at the goal. The whistle blew and everyone erupted into cheers. I let out a breath and sagged in my chair.

We won, and no casualties.

I looked at Stiles to see that he had a worried trained at his dad.

"Dad, what's wrong."

Sheriff Stilinski held up a finger and turned his back. I looked at Stiles with an exasperated expression.

"What now," I whined.

Stiles dad eventually got off the phone and looked at us with a sad expression. This couldn't be good.

* * *

It wasn't good news at all. I was crying as we raced off to find Scott. We ended up at the locker room and found Scott and Allison kissing. I sniffled and smiled at the sweet scene and I pulled Stiles back, trying to give them some alone time.

"I gotta get back to my dad," we heard Allison say when they stopped kissing.

Took them long enough.

"Okay," Scott breathed before Allison pecked him on the lips again. She started to walk towards us as she left.

"Hey, Stiles. Kimmy," she said. For some reason, I got the feeling she didn't like me. I gave her a wave as Stiles got all flustered and embarrassed.

"Way to go Scott," I yelled as we walked towards him. I gave him a high five and a hug. He didn't even seem to notice as he wore a goofy expression on his face.

"I kissed her."

"We saw," Stiles and I said.

"She kissed me."

"Saw that, too," we said before Stiles finished,"It's pretty good, huh?"

"I don't know how, but I controlled it. I pulled it back. Maybe I can do this, maybe this isn't so bad," Scott said and I gave him a dad smile as more tears poured out of my eyes.

"We'll talk later then," Stiles said, slapping Scott on the chest before starting to walk away with me trailing behind him.

"What?," Scott asked and I reluctantly turned around. I guess Scott noticed I was crying because he gave me another hug.

"Stiles' dad got some news," I said as I pulled away.

"What kind of news?"

"The, uh, medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found," Stiles commented.

"And...?"

"Well, keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail," Stiles elaborated.

"Are you kidding?," Scott deadpanned.

"Nope. But there's more, Stiles dad I.D.-ed the girl, both halves. She was Laura Hale," I explained as I wiped my tears.

I can't believe this is happening.

"Hale?!"

"Yeah, Derek's sister," we both say.

* * *

After the game and learning about Laura, I really didn't feel like going home. I sent a quick text to my mom, telling her I'd be home in about an hour, and walked to the Beacon Hills cemetery. Basically, all my dead witchy relatives live there. I sat down on the slightly moist ground in front of my Grammy's grave.

"Hey, Grammy. It's me, Kimmy," I whispered as I laid a fresh white calla lily on her grave.

"It's been a really long time since I talked to you. And I found out that you were lying to me, but I forgive you," I chuckled as I wagged my finger at the grave. I registered that this was mildly creepy, but I really didn't care. I just wanted to sit here and cry and talk to my dead grandmother.

"Which I knew how to do a resurrection spell, because I could really use some guidance. Laura's dead, murdered," I spoked gently. Grammy used to watch both me as Laura when Laura was still young.

"Derek, well, he's way different than before. Scott and Stiles are the same, but Lydia is not even the same person," I said.

"And, I keep feeling like something good and bad at the same time is about to happen and I don't know what to do. You were always so good at figuring things out," I cried. I covered my face as I sat there, crying my eyes out for some stupid reason. I just couldn't stop the tears as I wiped at my eyes. I sat quietly for a couple of seconds. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but the cemetery's closed," a voice said. I turned and saw Isaac standing above me. He looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, sorry Kimmy. I didn't know it was you," he said as I got up, dusting myself off.

"It's fine, I was just visiting my Grammy. It's been a tough day."

"What happened," Isaac asked and I sighed.

"I found out that someone I once knew was now gone," I said, thinking about Laura and Derek.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It's not your fault."

"That doesn't mean I don't still feel bad that you're upset," Isaac said. Even though it was dark, I could see his cheeks darken with a blush.

"Thanks. I'm just gonna head out," I said as I turned around. It was mildly chilly out here, and I didn't wear a sweater.

"Wait, Kimmy!" I heard Isaac yell. I turned around and waited for him to catch up to me.

"Here," he said as he handed me his jacket.

"Oh, no Isaac. You don't have to-," I started but he cut me off by putting the jacket on my shoulders.

"I want to," he whispered. I gave him a smile before turning around and leaving, turning back to wave at him.

That night, I, being the extreme girly girl I am, sat on my bed and freaking smelled his jacket for like, two hours before falling asleep with it on me. I'm such a hopeless romantic.

* * *

**Okay, so it's been a stupidly long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry. I've been really busy in school with sports and honors classes. But, I'm still going to write, it just might take a little while longer. Oh! And Kimmy looks like Ariana Grande with brown hair.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf. Happy for you Jeff Davis**

* * *

"So, you killed her," Stiles asked slowly a we walked into school. Apparently, Scott had a dream that he murdered Allison by going all wolf on her while they were making out on a bus. Which is weird, because who wants to make out on a school bus? Lame.

"I don't know! I just woke up! I was sweating like crazy and I couldn't breathe. I never had a dream like that before," Scott explained and I smirked. I'm pretty sure we've all had dreams like that before.

"Really? I have, usually it ends a little differently," Stiles said. I gagged a little and punche Stiles in the shoulder.

"That was _completely_ inappropriate," I commented and Scott nodded quickly.

"Yeah and A: I meant I never had a dream that felt real, and B: Never give me that much detail about you in bed again," Scott protested.

"Noted. Let me take a guess here," Stiles started to say.

"I, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out."

"That _would_ be unfortunate," I said and Scott gave me a look. I put my hands up in surrender, even though it's true.

"No, of course not!," Stiles yelled giving me a pointed look. I gave him the_ are you kidding me_ face and he nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's totally it. Hey, come on, it's gonna be fine, alright. Personally, I think you're handling it pretty amazingly. You know, it's not like, like there's some lycanthropy for beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher," Scott said.

"That's a great idea!," I spoke up.

"Whoa, please tell me you're not talking about Derek. Are you forgetting the part where we put him in jail," Stiles reasoned.

"Yeah, I know but, chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it just felt...so real."

"How real?," Stiles and I asked.

"Like it actually happened."

We opened the door and I stared at the police surrounding the parking lot. There was a bus parked randomly, and it looked like it was filled with blood. The emergency door was bent like someone pried it open and there were scratch marks.

"I think it did," Stiles breathed as I looked at the scene. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Pretty gruesome, huh?," I heard a voice say next to me. I looked up and saw Isaac staring down at me. I nodded and self consciously pushed a lock I hair behind my ear.

_I'm such a nerd._

"Gruesome doesn't even begin to describe," I say.

"Well, how about scary, frightening, terrifying, unimaginable," Isaac said with a smile.

"Wonderful use of adjectives," I said while chuckling.

"I heard your mom was an English teacher. But, um, I was wondering if you wanted to-," he started to say before Stiles interrupted him by yelling.

_Damn Stiles._

"KIMMY!"

"I gotta go, but I will definitely let you finish that compound sentence," I smiled before running to where Stiles was.

"What was that all about," he asked.

"None of your business," I shot back before looking at Scott. "Did you find her," I asked and he shook his head.

"She's not answering my text!"

"Maybe she dropped her phone in a cup of tea or soup," I suggested and they just looked at me weirdly. Hey, I've done it before.

"Yeah, because that happens everyday," Stiles say sarcastically. I stick my tongue out at him before turning to Scott.

"Maybe her phone's on vibrate or she left it at home," I said.

"Just, help me find her, okay?"

_Pushy._

Scott looked like a chicken with its head cut off as he started looking for Allison. I didn't really know where to look, but I saw Jackson standing by his locker and decided that would be my first stop.

"Yo, Jackson. Have you seen Allison?"

"Why," he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I want to know."

"And that matters to me because?"

"Look, could you maybe, I don't know, try not being an asshole for two seconds and answer the question," I asked in frustration. Jackson's jaw clenched, but he gave me a smooth smile.

"I don't know."

"See, now was that so hard?," I asked as I turned around.

"You know, you're hot," he said and I stopped in my tracks.

_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_

"What?"

"I mean, you're already pretty popular, so why ruin it by hanging with those losers," he asked. I walked up to him and put my finger in his face, my Puerto Rican half getting the best of me.

"Those losers, are my friends, who happen to like me and are really witty and hilarious. I don't hang out with the popular people because then I could be stuck trying to be friends with you and I can't even stand you," I said in one breath before turning on my heel and walking off.

"Lo que es un idiota," I muttered as I walked off to find Scott and Stiles.

"Attention students, this is your principal," I heard over the P.A system.

_No shit._

"I know you're all wondering about the incident last night that occurred last night in one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled. Thank you."

_Fuck, I have Mr. Harris. Did I even do his homework?_

* * *

"Maybe it was my blood on the door," Scott said as we were seated in Mr. Harris' class. I actually did do my homework, thank God. I tried to focus on what Harris was writing in the board, with that stupid squeaky chalk.

"Could have been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something," Stiles whispered.

"Really? Because last time I checked rabbits were tiny creatures that couldn't possibly carry that much blood," I said before quickly going back to my notes. For some reason, Harris liked me, and I _didn't_ want to mess that up.

"Shut up Kimmy," Stiles scowled.

"And did what?" Scott asked, ignoring Stiles and I's bickering.

"Obviously you ate it," I clarified, not looking up from my paper.

"Raw?," Scott questioned with a look of disgust. That is pretty gross.

"No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven! I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything," Stiles whispered yelled and I chuckled quietly. That boy had a talent for sarcasm.

" !," came Harris' shout. I shook my head and waited for the lecture. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while! I think you and would benefit for a little distance, yes?"

"No," Stiles whined and I shook my head. He's _definitely_ making it worse.

"Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much," said as he pointed to where they had to move. I suppressed a laugh as they looked at each other with sad expressions.

"Hey, I think they found something," a girl who was sitting next to the window exclaimed. We all got up out of our seats and ran over to the windows, pushing each other to be able to see.

The police were wheeling a guy on a gurney to the ambulance. He looked pretty maimed. I couldn't really see who he was, but he looked like he was unconscious.

"That's not a rabbit," Stiles said as we stared out the window.

Out of nowhere, the man sat up quickly and screamed. I jumped back at the sound, making sure to watch Scott. He started backing up with a shocked expression.

"Okay, this is good, this is good. He got up, he's not dead! Dead guys can't do that," Stiles tried to reason. I looked at Scott's expression and knew it was a lost cause. He was already blaming himself.

"Stiles, I did that."

* * *

The cafeteria was full of sweaty and stupid teenagers as I waited for Stiles and Scott to get their lunch. I always brought my lunch.

"But dreams aren't memories," Stiles said as he and Scott at down. Scott looked at me for a second and I quickly nodded, even though a dream could be a memory.

"Then it wasn't a dream! Something happened last night and I can't remember what," Scott explained.

"Okay, but how do we know Derek will be able to help. It's not like he's been forthcoming with any answers. And he can't access your memories," I said.

"No, but you can," Stiles said suddenly.

"No, I can't."

"Yes, you can! Just get a memory spell or something."

"Uh uh, it doesn't work like that. If it's not in the grimoire, then it's not to be looked for. Now, back to Derek. How can he help," I asked, dismissing the idea of me doing magic.

"Because, during the full moon, he wasn't changed, he was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some total innocent guy," Scott yelled.

"You don't know that," Stiles and I responded.

"I don't not know it! I can't go out with Allison, I have to cancel."

"Um, it's not like canceling is going to do anything other than make you all lovesick for the rest of the week," I commented.

"Even though it hurts for me to say, Kimmy's right. You not canceling, okay. You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out," Stiles said.

"Figure what out," Lydia asked as he sat down at our table. Stiles looked like a fish out of water with his mouth hanging open.

"My boy problem," I said quickly, not coming up with a good reason.

"Oh, text me later with details," Lydia said. Stiles mouth was still hanging open, so when Lydia wasn't looking, I reached over and wiped the drool off his face.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically and I shrugged.

"Why is she sitting with us," Stiles asked just as Allison, Danny, and two other dudes came and sat down. Jackson quickly followed, with his signature scowl.

"Move," he ordered one of the guys sitting at the table.

"How come you never ask Danny to get up," the guy asked.

"Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," Danny commented.

"Classy," I said dryly at that comment and Danny smiled.

The guy got up and Jackson sat down.

"You're a jerk, you know that," I commented.

"Good thing I don't really care."

"So I hear they're saying it was some type of animal attack, probably a cougar," Danny explained.

"Cougars aren't indigenous to this region," I said.

"Do you have to be a know it all, like is it etched into your personality," Jackson asked and I have him the finger.

"I heard it was a mountain lion," Jackson stated, looking to me as if to challenge me to say something intelligent.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia and I say at the same time. Lydia seems to be shocked that she said it because she quickly questioned, "Isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," I answered.

"Who cares? The guy's probably just some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway," Jackson said.

"You really are heartless," I scolded him.

"Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out," Stiles said as he turned his phone so we could see.

"The sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack," the news guy reported. "Meyers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition."

"Wait, I know this guy," Scott said.

"You do," Allison asked.

"Yeah, when I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver."

I heard Jackson mutter about how of course Scott would ride the bus.

_Such a jerk._

"Can we talk about something more fun, please? Like...oh, where are we going tomorrow night? You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?," Lydia asked. I saw Allison looked confused and I just shook my head. Lydia was very good at inserting herself into stuff.

"Oh, um, we were thinking we were gonna do," Allison trailed off. I could tell she didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the five of us are hanging out, we're doing something fun," Lydia said.

"Four, I think you mean four," I said.

"I thought you would tag along."

"Definitely not, I can't be the fifth wheel."

"Oh, well, okay the four of us," Lydia corrected.

"Hanging out," Scott asked, but he directed his question at Allison. I could tell he was considering and I quickly shook my head and I saw Stiles doing the same. "Like, the four of us? Do you, wanna hang out, like us and, them."

"Yeah, I guess. It sounds fun," Allison agreed.

"You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with a fork," Jackson commented, with acid in his voice.

"Oh, me and you had the exact same idea," I said as I smiled at Jackson.

"How about bowling, you love to bowl," Lydia suggested with a happy expression. Of course_ Jackson_ loved to bowl. I'm pretty sure he liked anything where he could beat and then make fun of someone.

"Yeah, with actual competition," Jackson grunted. I rolled my eyes.

"How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl right," Allison asked Scott. I snorted, because if Scott was anything like how I remember, he was a terrible bowler _with_ the bumpers.

"Sort of," Scott sputtered out. I almost smacked my forehead at that.

_Way to set yourself up Scott._

"Is it sort of, or yes," Jackson smirked.

"Yes! In fact, I'm a great bowler!," Scott blurted out. I saw Stiles had a shocked look on his face and put my head in my hands. I let out a groan.

_He hasn't gotten better._

* * *

"You're a terrible bowler," Stiles yelled as we walked down the stairs.

"So he does still suck," I asked and Stiles nodded. I looked at Scott with a shocked expression.

"I know, I'm such an idiot," Scott moaned.

"Well, at least your werewolfism could help," I suggested.

"God, it was like I watching a car wreck. First it turned into a whole group date thing, and then out of nowhere comes that phrase," Stiles yelled.

"Hanging out," Scott said.

"You don't hang out with hot girls, okay. It's like death," Stile reprimanded. I scoffed and shook my head.

"Okay, that's not true. I mean, you guys hang out with me," I said.

"Oh, but it is true. Once it's hanging out, you might as well be her gay best friend. And Kimmy, you're like an annoying sister," Stiles explained and I punched him in the arm. "You and Danny could start hanging out," he said towards Scott.

"How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't," Scott said in wonder.

"I don't think Danny likes me," Stiles wondered.

"I ask Allison on a date and now we're hanging out," Scott continued his thoughts. I was just looking between them as they thought aloud.

"Am I not attractive to gay guys?"

"I made it to first line and now the captain wants to destroy me and now-" Scott started but I cut him off.

"And now if you keep talking we'll all be suicidal, now come on," I said as I pulled Scott along.

"Wait, guys! You didn't...am I attractive to gay guys? You didn't answer my question."

* * *

While Scott had work and Stiles was, somewhere doing something, I had volleyball practice. I quickly changed into my purple spandex and my last school's state championship shirt. I pulled my shoes and knee pads on and ran out to the court.

"Hey! Alright, listen up. This is Kimmy, she's new and she's really good. She's going to take us to championships, so you guys gotta pay attention and learn from her," Coach yelled. I waved at everyone, but they weren't really paying attention. Half of the girls were talking about boys or something and then the other half was staring off into space.

"Okay, set up for hitting drill," Coach said before blowing her whistle. I ran to the starting line and felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Kelly. You're new right," the girl asked me. I nodded slowly.

"You look like a serious player, which is good, because there's only a handful of us," she said.

"Well, maybe there's enough now to win some games," I commented and she smiled.

"Yeah, well I gotta go set. See ya," she said before running towards the net, grabbing a ball.

Kelly was a really good setter, but that didn't mean anything if you didn't have any hitters. Out of the 19 of us, only 6 of us were serious. Which meant we were the starters.

It was my turn to hit, and I watched Kelly set the ball and my feet went into action. I sprinted before jumping up and hitting the ball, hard, over the net.

"Nice, Kimmy," Coach yelled.

The rest of practice was spent with hitting, blocking, and passing drills. The lack of trying from this team was really annoying. During drills, I noticed Isaac come into the gym and sit in the bleachers. There were some people just sitting watching the practice, so he blended in.

"Alright! Bring it in," coach yelled with frustration. "You guys have the potential, you just aren't trying. You can't have only 6 people out if a team of 19 put in work."

"Guys, we have to work hard if we want to win. Nobody in this school is going to respect us if we suck," Kelly said before holding up her hand. Everyone just looked at her like she was stupid.

"Fine, whatever," she grunted before walking off towards the locker room. I felt really bad for her, she was the captain of a team who couldn't try. I walked over towards the bleachers where Isaac was sitting.

"Come to finish that compound sentence," I yelled up at him. He smiled before getting up and coming down to the gym floor.

"It was a really good one," he said.

"So what's up?"

"I like you," he blurted out before blushing. "I mean, yeah, um, can I start over," he asked and I chuckled before nodding.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you'd want to go out with me," he asked slowly, waiting for my reaction.

"And how do I know you're not just saying that to see me in my spandex," I joked.

"Well, it is a nice view," he commented and I laughed. "Luckily for you, I liked you before the spandex."

"I guess it is," I smiled up at him. Either I was really short, or Isaac was really tall but I'm pretty sure it was both. I liked tall people, liked to get on my tippy toes to hug someone.

"So? Will you go out with me?"

"Yeah, why not," I said but I made sure to have a smile so he knew I was joking.

"Great! I mean, cool, cool," Isaac tried to sound calm.

"I'll see you later Isaac. Don't watch me walk away," I warned, pointing my finger at him before turning around and walking towards the locker room. I could feel him looking at me.

"I thought I said don't watch," I yelled.

"I never said I wouldn't!," were his last words before I went into the locker room. I fist pumped the air and did a little dance.

_I'm going on a date. I'm going on a date._

* * *

I quickly ran into the animal clinic as I locked my mom's car. Scott really needed to get a car.

"Yo, Scotty," I yelled as I walked in.

"In here Kimmy," I heard his yell from the back room. I went through the swinging door and into the main clinic area.

"Hey there, Dr. Deaton," I said as I came in. He smiled at me before going back to his patient.

"Are you planning on bringing Micah for a check up anytime soon," Deaton asked. Micah was my Armenian Shepherd.

"Yeah, he's been a little lazy lately anyways," I answered before looking at Scott. He made a funny face at me and I laughed as the door opened. I turned to see Sheriff Stilinski standing at the door with a dog. I could tell Scott was nervous but I hoped he would relax.

"Hey! I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out!," Deaton said as he went to see the dog.

"Hey, you two. You're staying out of trouble," Sheriff Stilinski greeted us.

"Yeah," we both said. Deaton picked up the dog and put him on one of the tables.

"Hey, listen. While I'm here, you mind taking a look at these pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal," Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"I'm not exactly an expert," Deaton said but he grabbed the pictures either way. "Oh, this is the guy who was attacked in the bus."

I was paying close attention to this conversation. I glanced at Scott and saw that he was paying attention, too.

"Yeah. We found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body," Sheriff Stilinski said. I winced, because it was still hard for me to hear that Laura was dead.

_I didn't even get to say goodbye._

"A wolf? I mean, I, uh think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been California for, like, 60 years," Scott cut in. I rolled my eyes at his excuse because Sheriff obviously knew that Scott didn't read.

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state, driven by impulse or strong enough memory," Deaton explained. I nodded my head, already knowing this info, but Scott looked shocked.

"Wolves have memories," Scott asked.

"Longer term memories, yes. If associated with primal drive. You see this one here, those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord, with his teeth," Deaton explained as he pointed to one of the pictures. I turned my head so I wouldn't have to see it.

"So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion," Sheriff asked.

"I don't know, a wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by at the ankles. And then the throat," Deaton trailed off. I just hoped they would catch whoever did this to Laura.

_Even if it is Derek._

* * *

"Wait, he asked you out," Erica asked me as we laid on the grass in my backyard. I've always liked to just lay and look up at the stars.

"Yep, and then he watched as I walked away in my spandex," I commented.

"Nice."

"So, what's up with you on the boy front," I asked, turning my head slightly to look at her. Even though it was pretty dark, I could still see her blush.

"I don't know, guys don't really like me," Erica shrugged it off. I sat up and looked at her.

"Why wouldn't they? I mean, you're pretty, you're funny, and you're extremely loyal. If I was guy, I would totally date you," I explained.

"I don't know, it's just...I don't think people know how to approach me. Like, they are worried I might have a seizure if they come and talk to me."

"Well, there has to be someone you're at least crushing on, right?"

"There...might be," she said slowly and I caught the smile that spread across her face.

"Oooh, who is it."

_Silence._

"Come on, Erica. I told you about my love life."

_Silence. It was time for the puppy eyes._

"Fine! But, if I tell you, you have to keep it a secret," she demanded and I quickly nodded my head. We linked pinkies and she let out a long sigh.

"Stiles," she whispered.

"What, is he here," I asked turning towards the door to see if he was there, but she grabbed my arm and turned me back towards her.

"No, STILES. He's my crush," she spoke quietly.

_Oh my gosh._

"Oh my gosh! You like Stiles, that's freaking adorable," I yelled. I guess my yelling startled Micah, because he came sprinting out the back door and ran into me with a wet tongue.

"Micah, down boy. Down," I ordered an he relaxed. I told him to sit and he sat down laying his head on my legs.

"Good boy," I cooed as I scratched behind his ears.

"It's weird, isn't it? That I like Stiles, because he's so much cooler than me," Erica stated and I laughed. The fact that she thought Stiles was cool was enough to prove she really did have a crush on Stiles.

"Have you ever kissed a boy," Erica asked as we laid back down. I smiled at the memory.

"Yeah, it was in 8th grade. I had the biggest crush on this boy, Tommy and he liked me, too. So, he sends his friend over to tell me that he wants to kiss me tomorrow by the jungle gym. I go home that night and I'm all excited, then I wake up the next morning sick as a dog. My mom couldn't find someone to sub for her classes in time, so I had to go to school. I told Tommy I was sick and he leaned down and kissed me. When he pulled away, he told me that the kiss would help make me feel better," I finished telling my story.

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Yeah, how about you."

"It hasn't happened yet," Erica explained.

"That's even more sweet. I'd rather you say you haven't done it then have a terrible first kiss because you feel like you're missing out or something," I breathed out.

We laid there for a couple minutes, just staring at the stars. Erica was so innocent compared to me. I've had my first kiss and, even though I didn't want it to happen, have lost my virginity.

"Wanna bake cookies," I asked suddenly.

"Hell yes."

We both quickly got up and ran around the pool to the back door. As soon as Micah was in, I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the cookie dough ingredients from around the place.

"Bowls in there, measuring cup there, spoon there, and cookie sheet below the oven," I said, pointing to the correct places. Erica gathered her part of the supplies and put them on the counter.

"This is going to be so good," I said as we started mixing the ingredients. I grabbed the spoon and mixed the dough as fast as I could, making sure all the flour was brown.

"Chef's taste test," I said, holding out the spoon of cookie dough to Erica. She ate a piece and moaned.

"So good," she muttered as she ate more. I ate some and man, it _was_ good. I'm a culinary genius. I'm glad we got the biggest bowl possible and put a lot of the ingredients in, because we ate a quarter of the bowl raw. I quickly dolloped some dough on the sheet before putting them in the oven.

"And now we wait," I said as we went to sit on the couch. We just sat, watching stupid television.

"You know, Rob Kardashian has a big butt. I mean, his but is bigger than mine, and I have a nicely sized butt," I commented. Erica made a noise of approval just as the ding for the cookies being ready went off. We practically raced to the kitchen and I pulled out the cookies and set them in the stove.

I grabbed one and put a piece in my mouth before jumping around.

"Hot, hot, hot," I managed to get out through the cookie. I quickly swallowed it before going to the fridge and grabbing some milk.

"Let's take these into the living area," I said with a fake posh accent. Erica laughed before grabbing the cookies while I carried the milk and two mugs.

"We're so fat," Erica muttered as we stuffed cookies in our mouths. I nodded my head and smiled.

"I know."

I was about to say something else but the sound of the Kim Possible theme song rang out of my phone and I quickly grabbed it.

"Yo," I answered.

"Is that really how you answer the phone," Stiles voice crackled through the receiver.

"Oh! Hey, _Stiles_, and yes, it is," I said looking at Erica. She looked nervous and I quickly gave her the thumbs up.

"What are you doing."

"I'm just sitting here, eating cookies with my best friend."

"Oh, cookies, am I allowed some?"

"If you promise to be nice to me."

"Fine, but are you doing anything important."

"Why," I asked with worry. I hope nothing was wrong.

"Because I was at home when my dad got a call from the hospital. The bus driver, he's dead."

"WHAT?!," I yell as I stand up. I see Erica looking at me with a worried expression.

"He's dead, okay. And if Scott really did attack him, that means he _killed_ someone, or Derek killed him," Stiles explained.

"Derek didn't do it, and neither did Scott."

"Look, your weird relationship with Derek is unimportant right now. I'm coming to pick you up."

"But I have company."

"Are you kidding me? Scott might have killed someone and all you're worried about his hurting someone's _feelings_," Stiles yelled at me and I winced.

"Okay, I'll see you soon."

"Bye," he said before hanging up. I sighed and turned to see Erica looking at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, Stiles, um, he called to tell me that something we'd been worrying about happened and we have to tell Scott," I lied. I hated that I was constantly lying to her.

"Oh, that sounds bad. Okay, I'll see you later then," she said before getting up and pulling on her shoes. I walked her to the door and gave her a hug.

"You're my best friend," I said, assuring her.

"And you're mine. Text me, and I hope Scott is going to be okay," she said as she walked across the street to her house just as Stiles pulled up and honked his horn. All I was wearing was some leggings and a Diamond Supply sweatshirt with some boots, since all I was doing was laying in the backyard.

"What happened to you," Stiles said and I looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's grass, in your hair," Stiles explained as he pulled some grass out of my hair.

"Oh, right. Erica and I were hanging out in the backyard with Micah before eating cookies."

"Erica, you mean that weird girl with epilepsy," he asked.

"_She's not weird_," I grumbled.

"Well, she's never around anyone."

"That's because no one talks to her!"

"Sorry, sorry. Geez," Stiles held up his hands in surrender.

"How could this happen? I mean, the guy was fine and now...I just don't think Scott will be able to take it," I said, shaking my head. My head felt like it was going to explode from all these problems.

"I know, I know," Stiles sighed. This was all turning out really bad.

* * *

"Are you sure we should be doing this," I whispered to Stiles. He was climbing up to Scott's window, but the light was off.

"I do this all the time, Kimmy, don't worry."

"That's not creepy at all," I whisper to myself and jump up to follow him. It was obvious that Scott wasn't there, the lights were all off.

"Okay, so I guess we'll just wai-," Stiles started to say when the door burst open and a figure came at us with a baseball bat. Stiles and I screamed, and so did the intruder, but I stopped when I saw that it was Scott's mom.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing here," she breathed out as he dropped the bat.

"What are _we_ doing! God, do either of you even play baseball," Stiles and I yelled, staring at the bat.

"What," Mrs. McCall was cut off by the light turning on. I turned and saw Scott standing there and I waved slightly.

"Can you please tell your friends to use the front door," Mrs. McCall asked Scott and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"But we lock the front door. They wouldn't be able to get in."

"Yeah, exactly! And, by the way, do any of you care that there's a police enforced curfew," she asked us.

"Nope," we all said and she just shook her head.

"No. Alright, then, well, you know what, that's about enough parenting for me for one night. Good night!"

"Bye, Mrs. McCall," I yelled as she walked away.

"Good night," Scott trailed off when his mom left.

"What," he asked.

"My dad left for the hospital a couple minutes ago. It's the bus driver," Stiles paused for a second, "They said he succumbed to his wounds." I looked over at Scott with a worried expression.

"Succumbed?"

"Scott, he's dead," I clarified, running a hand across my face. Scott looked so freaking shocked but confused and horrified at the same time. I ran my fingers through my hair before looking up at him.

He made a beeline for the window and Stiles and I quickly followed. I watched as he climbed out and jumped to the ground, running off into the dark.

"This is bad," I whispered.

"Can you track him down," Stiles asked me.

"I can try."

"You know what, no. He just needs time. Come on, I'll drive you home," Stiles sighed before leaving Scott's room, using the actual door. I looked at the window before following.

_Could it get any worse._

* * *

**So, you can go here, albums/y512/DancerBMHS2016/images_ , to see Kimmy's volleyball outfit. Imagine that the shorts were purple. I accidently labeled the last chapter Chapter 3, but that was Chapter 2. This is the actual 3. And, yeah, read and review.**


End file.
